


The Devil Waits

by TeachMePatience



Series: Limit Lust [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience/pseuds/TeachMePatience
Summary: “Hmmm…do you think you’ve earned it yet?” Magnus murmured, stroking a finger along Alec’s exposed lower lip. “Do you think you’ve waited long enough?” Magnus moved up and took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, holding it with a light pressure and revelled in the needy sounds of the shadowhunter beneath him.__________In which Magnus never wants his time with Alec to be over and is all too happy to keep him waiting.





	The Devil Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened today...
> 
> I tagged this onto the last smuttyness I wrote as I had the same versions of the characters in my head when I wrote this one. I have a few other ideas and a somewhat sketchy storyline but I'm not sure if I'll pursue it. 
> 
> Smut takes me twice as long to write as anything else...probably due to the amount that I cringe at my own writing.
> 
> Leave me some feedback people but please heed the tags.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - TeachMePatience1
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hate.
> 
> *runs away to hide*

“I think I’ve got it!” Magnus exclaimed happily lifting his gaze from the translation he’d been working on. “That one took me _far_ longer than it should have. Maybe I’ve had one too many of these.” He swirled his glass of crimson wine and eyed it thoughtfully. Shrugging, Magnus took another sip and leaned back from his desk allowing the chair to take his full weight. “What do you think Alexander?”

Magnus placed his glass back on the desk he’d been sat at and gathered the translated papers into a pile. Lifting the top one he made his way with it over to the couch in the centre of his living room. He pretended to mull the foreign scribbles over again as he relaxed back into the couch, lifting Alec’s bare legs to stretch across his lap as he did so. Alec groaned quietly the moment Magnus’s fingers made contact with his exposed skin. He squirmed against him and weakly thrust his leaking member against the empty air. 

Magnus smirked and raised a disapproving eyebrow. “Now, now… there’s no need for that.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and allowed another predatory wave of magic to creep its way across Alec’s glorious body. He knew the effect it had on the younger man. How the tingling feather light sensation left him aching for more. He knew how much Alec both hated and loved the teasing; the anticipation. 

Magnus had become used to the shadowhunter disturbing his evenings in the best ways possible. He would come over, always unannounced. Nerves frayed or physically exhausted after a particularly arduous day. He needed his fix, his release. They had fallen into something of a routine it seemed. Magnus would never admit that he had stopped taking clients in the evenings just in case Alec decided to show up. But he knew better than to get attached. This was an unspoken arrangement. Nothing more. Still, he couldn’t help his insides from somersaulting at their ease with one another. Alec trusted Magnus to do this for him, no one else. Magnus’ eyes shone with lust at the sight before him. For now, he would continue to play their game.

Magnus trailed a finger up Alec’s dripping length, gave it a few disinterested strokes before removing the contact once again. Alec moaned around the silk scarf between his lips and weakly lifted his hips in attempt to follow Magnus’ hand.

“Alexander…stay _still_. How am I going to work this out with you constantly squirming?” Magnus said, indicating the paper in the hand not currently trailing patterns along the younger’s thigh. 

Alec’s arms were pushed behind his back and bound with magic but only because Magnus had scolded his inability to keep still after the first fifteen minutes. He wore only his usual plain t-shirt, rucked up to expose the heaving porcelain chest beneath. His head was thrown back exposing that gorgeous deflect rune Magnus had become so fond of. His breaths were coming in thick around the makeshift gag pulled tight between his clenched teeth. Magnus had realised pretty quickly that Alec got off on the idea of being helpless and out of control. He’d been even more intrigued by the realisation that Alec became increasingly desperate the more nonchalant Magnus acted. 

Magnus usually feigned some inconvenience on spontaneous evenings like this, complaining that his work had been interrupted when in reality all he wanted to do was watch Alec. Magnus didn’t know how much longer he could keep up this charade. He wanted to bathe in every moan and record every movement. Cascading another surge of swirling magic he noted how Alec’s abs jumped and he couldn’t keep his eyes away. Alec’s body was a feast for Magnus to devour, always edging him ever closer to release but never letting him tip over the edge. 

To hell with it. Magnus made a show of confidently tossing the translation in his hand and sending it flying back to his desk. He knew it was important that he was seen to remain in control of himself and his urges, on the outside at least. On the inside his fires were well and truly lit. 

“Darling, if you insist on intruding on my evenings you could at least wait until I’m ready for you.” Magnus teased, splaying one hand across Alec’s chest and allowing his fingers to brush against a hard nipple. Using his other hand, Magnus slid two fingers inside Alec. He struggled to conceal his grin knowing that Alec was still slick from the last forty-five minutes of sporadic stimulation. Alec released a muffled groan and clenched desperately around Magnus as he moved his fingers in a torturously slow rhythm. Magnus watched the beads of sweat across Alec’s body shimmer in the low lighting and tracked the precome dripping from him.

Alec practically sobbed into the material between his lips when Magnus pulled his fingers out and readjusted himself so that he could lean down to lick at Alec’s navel. He expertly made his way up Alec’s chest until he was sucking a bruising mark into the tender skin of his neck.

“Hmmm…do you think you’ve earned it yet?” Magnus murmured, stroking a finger along Alec’s exposed lower lip. “Do you think you’ve waited long enough?”

Magnus moved up and took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, holding it with a light pressure and revelled in the needy sounds of the shadowhunter beneath him. He slowly eased the scarf out of Alec’s mouth and kissed lightly along his jawline. He watched as Alec licked his lips before being caught off guard by the tingling pulses Magnus pushed down towards his neglected member. 

“How bad do you want it?” Magnus taunted, knowing he was baiting the shadowhunter. He trailed a free hand back down Alec’s body, pinching at a nipple on the way and then continued until Alec’s length was held firmly in his hand. 

“ _Shit_ …Magnus…Magnus… _please_ …” Alec groaned, clenching his eyes shut and thrusting his hips desperately upwards.

“You know I expect better than that by now.” Magnus breathed into the skin at Alec’s neck. Magnus loosened his grip a little, enough to bait Alec into frantic action. 

“ _Please Magnus_ …I…”

Magnus pulled back a little, allowing his other hand to trace the insides of Alec’s thighs and around his balls with the lightest of touches. He felt Alec arching off the sofa and chasing his every movement with maddening desire for release. Magnus took in the shadowhunter’s lust blown pupils and trembling limbs and greedily gorged on the sight before him. Alec pushed his head to the side, half burying his face in a pillow when Magnus’ teasing didn’t let up.

“ _Please_ what Alexander?” Magnus coaxed gently.

“I – I…Please, let me cum. _Fuck_ , I need to… _please_ …”

Magnus made a show of contemplating Alec’s request before sliding two fingers quickly back inside the younger man. Alec’s breathing hitched and Magnus could see him physically straining against the magic holding his arms in place. He started up another lazy rhythm, making sure to graze over Alec’s prostate each time. Magnus kept his eyes glued to Alec’s blissed expression and took in every tortured groan and grateful muttering of his name. 

“I don’t know…I still have so much work to do.” Magnus sighed, pretending to ignore the squirms and desperate movements for more. Magnus struggled to conceal a grin when Alec’s cock twitched at his tone. He squeezed it and lightly rubbed his thumb over the slit. If there was one thing Magnus enjoyed about watching Alec like this it was how sensitive his body became when over-stimulated. 

“ _Magnus_ …oh please…ple- I need…” Alec begged and Magnus could hear the lustful strain in his voice. 

Magnus pulled both hands away and watched ravenously as Alec thrusted the air, member ridiculously hard and neglected. He waited a beat for Alec to come back down and then teasingly ran a finger back along his length. Magnus watched the shadowhunter bite his lip and clench the hands held behind his back. Without warning Magnus pushed a finger back inside Alec’s warmth rubbing over his prostate. He knew he was being cruel but Alec was too much fun to play with. Magnus loved watching him come apart like this. Muscles straining and head thrown back, moaning loudly. 

“ _Fuck…fuck_...Magnus, I don’t know if I can…” Alec tried to shift, arching his back and whining in frustration. Magnus increased his rhythm, adding another finger, and eventually a third. He continued to steadily roll Alec’s nipple with his other hand so that he could give it a scolding pinch each time Alec tried to garner some friction on the ignored hardness in Magnus’ own trousers. Magnus knew that he was trying to work him up to bring about his own release sooner and smirked at the intention. He doesn’t know if he, himself could cope with being edged for this long but Alec gets what Alec wants…eventually.

“Alexander…” Magnus said, voice low in warning. “You know better than to tease me like that. We wouldn’t want any more punishments would we? Now I really do have quite a bit of work to finish tonight.”

Alec’s cock twitched completely untouched and it didn’t escape Magnus’ watch. He slowly withdrew his fingers and instead wrapped them around Alec’s length. He saw Alec shuddering in anticipation. He began a quick and sharp rhythm and knew that Alec thought that this was it, his release, his reward. His breathing was rapid and Magnus knew he’d got to the point where thoughts became difficult to verbalise. He continued his purposeful movements, lulling Alec into false bliss.

“Please, Magnus… _please._ I wanna cum…We can do wh-whatever you want, just…let me cum…"

“Anything _I_ want? Who says _I_ don’t want you like this?” Magnus asked, his voice low and seductive.

“Just… _fuck, yes…_ ” Alec breathed out, seemingly about to hit his peak. Magnus’ saw the shadowhunters muscles tense and the length in his hand felt heavier, beginning to build pressure. “ _Fuck_ …Magnus…I’m… _don’t_ …”

Magnus pulled both his hands from Alec’s skin. Alec let out a frustrated cry so loud and agonised that Magnus wondered if he’d left it too late. He watched Alec push his hips against the air desperately trying to reach his orgasm. The shadowhunters hands were gripping at the fabric beneath him and he wondered if Alec was going to tip over the edge without him. Alec whimpered helplessly, his cock remaining excruciatingly hard and unsatisfied. 

“ _Magnus…_ ”

“Ssshhh…” Magnus soothed him, caressing his cheek gently. Alec leaned into the contact and looked up at the warlock. Magnus used his free hand to tickle down Alec’s chest until he was back on the inside of Alec’s thigh – avoiding the areas he knew Alec was groaning for. Magnus had to close his eyes and collect himself for a few seconds or he knew he would end up being the one that couldn’t last. Magnus knew how lucky he was. How fortunate circumstances and luck pushed the shadowhunter into his path. He also knew this was a means to an end for Alec. He didn’t know his personal circumstances or how long Alec would want him – this, and yet, he couldn’t help but want this to last longer. 

Alec groaned loudly again, kicking out helplessly as Magnus pondered and thumbed over the slit of his leaking cock. He removed his hand again and held Alec’s hips steady, encouraging him to calm down. 

“I think I could use some more time.” Magnus murmured almost to himself as he pushed the limp scarf back between Alec’s open lips. Alec whined into the material and collapsed into the sofa as he felt Magnus’ weight shift. Magnus lifted himself off the couch and readjusted. Bending over he pushed the sweat soaked hair from Alec’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there. Alec watched his every move, helpless to do or say anything and Magnus flashed a wicked grin. 

“Good boy. Those spells aren’t going to translate themselves.” Magnus said, watching as Alec squeezed his eyes shut and dejectedly rocked his hips up a few more times.

Magnus sauntered his way back to the papers at his desk and took another sip of wine. He knew he wouldn’t actually get any work done tonight but he was content to sit and enjoy Alec’s muffled pleasures for a little while longer.


End file.
